


Sweet king of mine

by Midknite



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon Compliant, Hakuryuu Magi, Judar King, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Hakuryuu can’t believe his king candidate is so frustrating. Why did he have to choose him? Oh, right, that was why.Role Reversal





	Sweet king of mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the hypothetical juhaku week but I might just make art for it when the time comes. It had been weird and frustrating weeks lately but I am in the middle of a doujinshi project based on a orsaverba's fic and... Yeah, Angel is getting better at life, so yay.
> 
> I had been writing this for a while and it might be the time to post it.
> 
> (Truth: I am hiding the fact that I am being super slow with writing Black Sun is online and I want to post something.)

Hakuryuu had met him at the Torran Tribe Island, near Sindria.

****

He had been sick and tired of being ordered around and hearing what to do by Al-thamen and his monster of a mother. He was the fallen magi of Kou’s empire, he wished he had a bit of autonomy and he was also the most dedicated magi for that matter. Yet, he was a prisoner of the Organization’s wants.

****

He had grown tired that his plans never truly gave the results he expected. Those cultists mongers were always getting in his way like running cockroaches, spying him and getting in his way. He just couldn’t wait until their leader was dead, he savoured the moment in his mind when Gyokuen’s head rolled at his feet.

****

Hakuryuu rose dungeons here and there for his cousins and sister, but none of them wanted to work with him for the purpose he needed, no one wanted to curse their fate and share his deep black rukh. They all had their personal agendas, just like him. 

****

The blood of his brothers called for him, it always called for justice. Their own mother had burned them alive and the only reason he didn’t protect them is because he was sent away, he only knew what really had happened that night with the help of his clairvoyance magic. 

****

Since then, Hakuryuu had been making plans for killing her, but it was never easy. He could feel something ancient and terrible underneath her magic, he couldn’t get her down all by himself. He hated to work with others and not be totally independent, but as a magi he only needed one key element to defeat that woman. 

****

A king candidate.

****

And he have had plenty of them, all handpicked by his mother, and mostly his dungeons went to Kouen’s hands. But none felt like what it was supposed to feel like, or what it seemed like in the stories of magis an their kings. It wasn’t like his sister or cousins werent’s powerful, Kouen had all the potential to be the king of the world. Alas, his oldest cousin was focused on politics and conquest, his mind fully set on Kou’s expansion and the country’s glory, and those were none of the things the magi needed for his revenge. Also they clearly distrusted each other deeply. 

****

Hakuryuu even offered his power to foreigners like Sinbad in exchange of their help but he never got an affirmative, his cruel ways were infamous in all countries, he was respected but above all he was feared. It suited him well, he needed people to stay away from him, but it was counterproductive when he tried to make allies.

****

Those days he went to do some errands for the Organization, they had gone crazy about the appearance of a fourth magi who was inside Zagan's dungeon. Hakuryuu sent some minions into it, to hunt the new magi and his companions. However, while he was destroying Sindria's defense barrier, the people that went inside the dungeon with the Magi named Aladdin had conquered it and defeated the organization puppets in the process.

****

Hakuryuu understood he had to take the business into his own hands, as always. He had nothing personal against the new magi, he was only jealous of his position, away from Kou’s drama and with the blessing of white rukh. The idea of killing such a child wasn’t appealing but to play along with Al-Thamen’s plans was vital to cover his own, so the magi had no choice to sacrifice this Aladdin kid and whoever his king was. Who captured Zagan anyway? That djinn didn’t even like humans as the puppets had told him, was he forced perhaps?

****

“Oh, hello! Aren’t you the famous Oracle of Kou?”

****

A voice reached his ears and he glanced up to see a man, in Zagan’s full djinn equip, sitting on the branch of a peach tree eyeing him with curiosity. “What a serious and handsome face you have, my priest.” 

****

He should have known by his first words that this man stank of trouble.

****

“Yo, Hakuryuu! What happens if I flip off a djinn?”

****

Hakuryuu sighed coming back to the present and being ripped from his cavilations by an annoying voice.

****

“What..? Judar,” Hakuryuu ran a hand through his hair to not slap the guy “… Why would you want to do that?”

****

“Just curious! Just in case!”

****

“We want them to work for you, so do try to be polite next time.”

****

“Hey! Five-eyes tried to make me lie on purpose, he started!”

****

Hakuryuu pressed the bridge of his nose, Judar was precocious and he already had caught a dungeon before. Zagan’s obviously.

****

Judar was nearby that dungeon’s entrance by chance on his way back from Sindria, and he got in the place next to Aladdin’s group, and ended up having a quarrel with them. The way he took the djinn’s favors was mere luck, Hakuryuu supposed. He could believe that buffoon Zagan made good friends with Judar who was equally absurd, and let him become his master. They were both mischievous, overbold and petulant, so it worked perfectly.

****

But Hakuryuu had been concerned about Belial when they got to the dungeon, who could be by far a more serious being. And he was right, Judar and Belial got caught in a wit contest after the man showed how selfish he was, and how deep he was into depravity, and as expected he ended up making the djinn angry, rejecting him as his king.

****

They made it out of the dungeon after he had to force the powerful Belial with his black rukh to submit to his sorry excuse of a king. Currently, they were standing in the out of the deep forest where the dungeon had been. It was a good thing that he was an expert in life magic and he could cure quickly the slash on Judar's abdomen, however he wasn't that lucky, had had lied an enough amount to feel sore. 

****

Judar’s choker shun with Belial’s seal. “Hah! I took this nice jewelry to hold djinns inside! I never owned any metal shit but my earrings - where Zagan is. Now what?”

****

“Now we move with the treasure, we don’t want to be seen here.”

****

“Right!” Judar extended an arm to a tree and it flourished plump peaches to have something he could feast on.

****

“Are you going to use Zagan for something that is not freaking peaches?”

****

“Come on! It’s a useful ability! Whatever we would do without peaches!”

****

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes. Back when he met Judar, the only thing he used Zagan’s powers for was plucking fruit and fly around. Even when he had awakened the weapon and the djinn equip he lived to indulge his most basic whims and trying to find a way to entertain himself.

****

Apparently so, even though Judar was a natural talent, he was also a moron.

****

But - and it was a big but - Hakuryuu had felt something at first sight. A strange, firm pull and an effervescent chemistry he had never felt before, that man was  _ his king _ , no doubt about it. He was worried when they met about Judar being the king of the new magi, but apparently the kid had passed on him to support a bland Balbadd prince. 

****

Hakuryuu was ready to do the lowest of things to make Judar work with him but it wasn't needed, the wandering man didn't hesitate to come by his side and fall fully into depravity, much to the magi’s astonishment.

****

Being forced to be a Kou soldier since he was young, Judar gained a taste for rampage, and enough hatred to the Empire.  That and the promise of power was more than enough what it took to convince him. Plus it seemed that he had a kick for hearing Hakuryuu call him his king. Judar didn't have any royal blood, but he surely behaved like if he deserved the highest of praise and the best of luxuries. 

****

“You need to start taking this seriously,“ the magi said visibly irritated, “also it’s time to do an extensive research. There might be a way to combine the magic of your two djinn and…”

****

Hakuryuu didn't finish as Judar began to kiss him with those soft lips of his. Judar was such a good kisser, the magi forgot what he was upset about.

****

It wasn’t all bad, Hakuryuu thought. The bad part was yet to come, his mother wouldn’t accept him having an only king, even less if he was a wandering partisan that was born in the most humble of places, even less if he wasn’t part of the family… Even less if she knew that their relationship wasn’t strictly professional. 

****

Ugh... To hell and beyond with the witch, Judar had given him the courage to stand against her and everyone else. They would begin a civil war like the world hadn't seen yet. Judar was the person to stand by.

****

And it wasn't that he thought his king was perfect, Hakuryuu never was fond of frivolous people such as Judar, but the man had followed him so blindly and behaved so supportively and collaboratively, that Hakuryuu couldn't stop himself of liking him too much for his taste. 

****

The first time Hakuryuu knew he was beginning to feel more than friendship for his chosen king, he didn't hesitate in letting his intentions clear and pull him for a kiss. Judar had responded so eagerly with a swarm of rukh tinted in a pink color fluttering around him, that Hakuryuu was taken by surprise. Since that day their relationship just escalated quickly.

****

“I’m sorry.” Judar said with a smirk, “I will try to be less charming with the djinn in the next dungeon.”

****

“You don't need more 'charm’. You just need to show the djinn your aptitudes, I will do the rest. Just try to focus. Will you study harder?”

****

“Probably not, but-”

****

“Judar...” Hakuryuu warned turning his back on him. Judar took him by the shoulders to face him again.

****

“Hey! Hey, hey, wait, let me finish. I will do whatever task is needed, I will. I promise, okay? I will make you proud, harsh magi of mine.”

****

Hakuryuu nodded, stepping closer to Judar again. “I believe you. Just practice with your new metal vessel-” he leaned for another kiss of the taller man, he loved hearing Judar calling him his magi so much it was hard to keep his distance. His hands placed comfortably on his king’s sharp hips “- mmh, and do take your clothes off when we get to the base.”

****

“Why not now?” Judar lowered his voice in a lusty tone, and pulled the hem of his Sindrian pants to let Hakuryuu take a peek of what he was missing.

****

Hakuryuu took a glance biting his bottom lip, he couldn't help to slide his palm inside and grab a handful of Judar's ass. “Al-Thamen is coming soon, we need to hurry up.”

****

The black magi casted a long distance teleportation circle and Judar followed.

****

A day after their arrival, Judar was already able to summon Belial’s weapon, and in one more day he managed to summon the full djinn equip, along with its extreme magic. It didn't take much until he had learned to combine his two life djinn to brainwash an army and help them with their cause. Judar was definitely a natural talent.

****

Hakuryuu was finally at peace with how bright the future seemed next to Judar, he enjoyed the refreshing exchanges of their teasing, the thirst of his king for his cause, and the song of Judar's rukh when they made love.

****

With Judar by his side, Hakuryuu wasn’t even slightly worried about the other king vessels in the world, not Muu, nor Kouen or Sinbad. 

****

Hakuryuu would nurture this new king, and take all crowns for his sake, he would make everyone to kneel before Judar. The magi would make him emperor. First of Kou, and then the world.


End file.
